


Awkward

by Yra



Series: Mating [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, My First Fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yra/pseuds/Yra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean turn out to be omega and alpha. Guess what happens next (also, Levi and Mikasa are feeling a bit lonely... if you know what I mean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is my first fanfic AND my first smut written in English. OMFG I can't believe I wrote something like that. The title is basically how I feel posting this. Don't hesitate to leave comments, I really want to improve and your opinions can only help. Hope you enjoy.

All of us are betas, just as 98% of the population. Well, almost all of us. I still haven't declared yet, and until now, Eren either. Today, that changed. During the 3DMG exercise, he suddenly cried and fell to the ground. He was trembling, sweating. He moans, and I smell a wonderful thing. Such a delicate, wonderful and sweet scent that I never smelled before. I can hear people muttering around me, but I don't care. All I want is to get close to the shifter. I need to get close. No, he needs me to come to him.  
-Jean? Armin calls. Jean? Are you alright? You look weird. Also... you don't smell as usual. Could it be that you finally declared?  
I don't hear him. I need to get to Eren.  
-Eren...  
I mutter his name and get to the ground, close to my Eren. He looks up at me and moans once again. A low grunt escapes my lips.  
-Jean...  
-I'm here, Eren, I'm here, don't worry.  
His hypnotising sent suddenly gets stronger. I can't shift my gaze away from him. Something is wrong, I can tell. Why am I so attracted towards the shifter? We always fight, pick at each other, try to be better than the other. So why?  
-Jean, I'm so hot. I feel weird. Help me, he says to me with pleading eyes.  
-There are no ways you're going anywhere alone with Eren, you piece of shit. I won't let some random alpha get close to him, so screw! she growls, her scent growing stronger and getting me a bit dizzy. Huh? Beta sent only gets alphas dizzy, not undeclared like me.  
I still don't pay attention to her. I touch Eren's face with my fingertips. He shivers, his eyes begging for more. Levi decides to talk at that moment.  
-Alright, brats, time to go. Let the alpha and the omega here.  
-What? Captain, they can't stay together! What'll happen to Eren once there isn't any beta scent to control Jean?  
-They're gonna fuck, obviously. Now let's leave them alone. It's an order, girl, he said with disappointment in his eyes.

 

Reluctantly, she walks away. She knows that an omega can't get rid of his heats unless he gets fucked, and only an alpha can do the job. Of course, alphas and omegas being so rare, Jean is the only alpha in the whole fucking survey corp. She is jealous of Eren, though. Maybe she shouldn't have rejected Jean over and over again, after all.

 

So hot, I am so hot! I feel so weird. When Jean touched my face, I wanted more, more, more! I needed more than just that. I want him, oh god please I need him. I moan his name. He gets closer, his scent driving me insane. He buries his face in my neck and I shiver  
-Hey, brats, at least wait 'till we're all gone.  
My face gets flustered. What the hell is wrong with me? Well, with us, I should say. Jean is no better than me. His face still in my neck, he breathes so loudly.  
-Eren, he says with a low tone that get directly to my junk.  
What the hell? Why can't I walk away? Why can't I even protest? No one is close to us anymore. He lifts his face in front of mine. He looks as confused and aroused as I am. Fuck.  
-Eren, how can you smell so good?  
I almost laugh at his question. I finally get it. My mind still clouded in a wave of, I know now what it is, lust, I answer him.  
-I'm an omega in his first heats. You're an alpha.  
I am so mad. At 19 years old, I turn out to be an omega. Why am I an omega? Heats once a month, freaking pheromones that attract every single fucking alphas and most male betas, pregnancy probabilities, lower strength... oh shit.  
-Oh shit, I shout, unfreezing Jean from his shocked state. No no no no no no no...  
-What's wrong? he asks, completely clueless as why I'm so panicked.  
-I can't get rid of my heats unless we fuck, but we can't fuck 'cause I'll get pregnant!  
-Oh. Ok, well, hum...  
-Ngh! Mn, ah, hah!  
I feel like a wave just invaded my body. Fuck it. I'll get pregnant if that's what it takes to get rid of this. Lust and frustration take over me and Jean, fuck-me-already! Oh shit, I said that aloud? Jean looks at me as a predator looks at his prey.  
-I won't be able to stop, Eren, are you sure?  
I'm only just a moaning mess on the ground, my ass is wet with slick and I can barely think. As if I could refuse him.  
-Alpha, I moan desperately. I need you, I want you, alpha, please alpha, please help me!  
-... damn it.  
He takes off my 3DMG straps and rips of my shirt. The wind on my skin makes me even harder.  
-Jean...  
He buries his face in my neck once again and starts to suck on my skin. I cry. It feels so, so good! His hands work on my pants. He separates his lips from my skin and takes off my boots, pants and underwear. I'm completely naked before him. I get mad when I see him still wearing all of his clothes.  
-Undress, I tell him before getting hit by another heat wave.  
-Ha, mph, FUCK!  
Within seconds, he's naked before my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lowers his head until our lips meet. Our kiss is sloppy and inexperienced. It somehow manages to turn me on even more. I'm almost crying. I'm so frustrated.  
-Jean, touch me, I need you to fucking touch me!  
I don't have to say it twice. One of his hand starts to play with one of my nipple and the other travels down south, towards my dick. Oh yes, yes yes yes yes yes! YES! The relief is so strong, and it feels so good! Slowly, his hand teasing my nipple moves elsewhere. Over my abs, my waist, my hips, my lower back and then there. My ass. He gently squeezes it with his strong hand.  
-J-jean, please, oh my god, so g-good, please, come on, alpha, Jean...  
I mutter nonsense, Jean now teasing my hole, wet with all my slick. He gently slides a finger in. It feels... weird. Weird but good. A second then a third finger gets shoved in to stretch me.  
-FUCK! Jean, t-there! Again. Again!  
Apparently pleased with himself, he withdraws his fingers and moves one of my legs over his shoulder. No, what are you doing? Stay inside! It felt so good please, no no no... Oh. Oh. Something much better than fingers fills me. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.  
-Move already, I say, panting.  
With a groan, he starts to slam into me. So good, keep on, don't stop, oh please don't stop.  
-Mnn, Eren, tellement bon, so good.  
What the hell were those words? Oh well, it was sexy as fuck, even though I have no fucking clue what he was saying.  
-Ta-alk like that a-again.  
-Merde, Eren. Ça se peut pas, aussi sexy. Putain que c'est bon!  
The more I hear him talk, the closer I get to the edge. I could come undone from his voice alone. Especially when he talks in this weird language.  
-THERE! There, hit there again!  
He slightly changes his angle to hit that incredible spot every time he slams into me. I'm so close, so fucking close. Jean is to, I guess. His hip thrusts are a bit erratic, and his dick seems to get even bigger.  
-So clos-se, ha-hard-der, I scream while unexpected tears start to run down my cheeks.  
-Aller, bébé, viens pour moi, mon oméga. You, are mine, Eren, he sais while licking my tears.  
-Yours, all y-yours. Gah!  
I scream as I cum, my stomach covered in white. Jean comes inside me right after. His dick has gotten so big it stays inside me. The feeling of him knoting me is so nice. My leg falls of Jean's shoulder. I try to get myself comfortable, knowing it would take at least 15 minutes until he could get out of me. Covered in sweat and semen, the smell of sex around us, we look at each other. Could a situation like this be more awkward? I gotta admit I don't really mind him fucking me, after all I like him when he's not acting like a dick but he fucking hates my guts. Yep, awkward.  
-So, hum, is this gonna happen often? Jean asks, probably as uncomfortable as I am.  
-Well, an omega has one heat each month, and it takes most of them, well us, at least five or six fucking sessions until the heat goes down, so yeah, probably gonna happen quite often. Well, I mean, unless another alpha fucks me.  
-Forget that.  
-Huh?  
-No one else is gonna fuck you. Tu es à moi. À moi et à personne d'autre. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, Eren.  
After saying that, he bit my scent gland hard enough to draw blood. I gasp. What the fuck? He fucking hates me but he just mated me?  
-I know you fucking hate me but I can't let you go, Eren. I love you. I should have told you but...  
I don't let him finish. I bite his scent gland. We're mates. Nothing can ever change that now. He's mine, and I'm his.  
-Eren?  
-There's no way you're gonna fuck someone else, Jean. You're mine. Mine and no one else's.

She was sitting, her back to her room's door, with two wine bottle as company. She already emptied one. Not only had the guy she liked mated with someone, he fucking mated with her brother! Could life really be that shitty?  
-Oi, brat, what do you think you're doing? asks Levi when he sees Mikasa sitting outside her room, apparently drunk.  
-Just drowning my sorrow, midget, she answers, not bothering to be polite to her superior.  
-Then give me some wine too, he orders her, ignoring the insult.  
A bit surprised, she hands him the bottle. He almost drinks it all in a few seconds.  
-You lost your precious Jean, I lost Eren. Hanji told me the brat was going to be an alpha. Who doesn't want to mate an alpha, huh? Tch. But no, he turns out to be an omega, and he has an alpha. Fucking bad luck.  
The hell? She looks at him. Not like she usually does, without any attention. No, she really looks at him. he is short, that is for sure. His clean hair is extremely dark, a shiny deep black, looking blue under the moon. His face, a mask of indifference, was now expressing emotions. So he does have a heart somewhere. His eyes, a pretty shade of blue and grey, looked sad. Under his shirt, Mikasa could guess his muscles. He's ripped. He's kinda sexy, and... oh well, why not. She leans forward and kiss him. He responds, his skilful mouth driving her insane. Even if he's smaller than her, he takes her in his arms before taking her to her bed. ''Oh well, she's not Eren, but she's sexy as fuck.'' They both knew what they wanted. Nothing more than sex. Just to forget. Just one night. Nothing beyond than that... At least, that's what they thought.

I knew I shouldn't have come here to get contraceptives and all that shit. It's not like I had the choice. They were the only one who could make those pills without fucking them up. However, Hanji was Hanji and they were the craziest pervy scientist ever.  
\- Hanji, stop! No, you can't watch Jean and I having sex. I don't suddenly turn into a titan when we go at it! It's no different than two normal humans fucking together. If you don't stop asking that, I swear I will never allow you to do experiments on me again.  
-But Eren, it could teach us lots of things about shifters and...  
-No, Hanji, don't even try. My answer's not gonna change. Now stop it and make those damn pills already!  
I finally got away from the scientist. They are so insane, how are they even a squad leader? Exasperated, I walk to Mikasa's room. I need to talk to her. As usual, I open the door without knocking first. I close the door as quietly as I can as soon as I see what's going on in there. Mikasa and... Levi? My sister and my captain? Awkward...


End file.
